


But You Were Mine

by PeachWritesTrash



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Post-Break Up, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWritesTrash/pseuds/PeachWritesTrash
Summary: Another tumblr request for Jinhwan smut (I have a few of these pending). Request was for Jinhwan playing Seven Minutes in Heaven with his ex at a party. If you'v ever seen Jinhwan you can imagine that things get a little carried away because SHIT HE IS FINE AF. No particular kinks.Word Count: 3.6k





	But You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Since everything is being brought over from tumblr the formatting is a little weird.  
> ** ** indicates a text message.

A muffled beat pulsed through the hallway as you stepped out of the elevator. You could feel the thumping bass vibrating through the floor as you walked closer. Mino was throwing one of his infamous penthouse ragers to celebrate yet another music show win for Winner. You had gotten an invite from a friend of a friend who may or may not have been dating a YG idol. Initially you had turned it down, assuming your ex would be there. But you had had a long week, troubles with your family and your friends had plagued you all week and you needed to blow off some steam. Especially after finding out that one of your close friends had fooled around with Jinhwan after you had broken up. Part of you wanted to hit her, part of you wanted to hit him, all of you wanted to cry. But eventually you let the anger win out and you decided to step out and get a little revenge tonight.  
The shimmering silver dress clung to your body in all the right ways; neckline plunging lower than you would normally consider wearing, giving just a peak of the smooth swell of your breasts. Of course that was only because they were hiked up in your most ostentatious push up bra. The hem hung loosely from the curve of your ass, just barely covering it, exposing nearly every inch of your legs. You even slid into a pair of strappy heels you had almost forgotten about when you were dating Jinhwan. Chains and bangles decorated your neck and wrists, your hair was piled up in your curls with shimmering pins holding them in place, a few loose tendrils framing your face.  
Your ringed fingers rapped on the door to no answer. Of course not. You could feel the music pulsating through the door, no one inside could you hear. You grasped the knob with manicured, delicate fingers, and gave it a hesitant twist. You still had time to leave. There was a thick sense of dread settling in your stomach. You had never been the petty type, so showing up at a party just to flex on your ex wasn’t your style.  
“Too late now,” you drew in a deep breath and pushed the door open.  
The penthouse apartment was dimly lit, mostly by string lights of different colors and a lamp here or there with some kind of cloth or fabric tossed over it. There was a haze of smoke coming from the corner of the room and the music boomed through your entire body, sending vibrations coursing through your skin.  
You looked around and saw a few familiar faces. One of your girlfriends grabbed your wrist, “You made it!” She smiled brightly even in the dim light. “Come on, you need a drink.”  
You let her guide you to the kitchen. You were familiar with the layout of the place, you’d been there before when you used to spend more time with iKON. You snagged a beer out of the fridge and your friend grabbed a jug of juice and glass bottle from the freezer  
“You know he’s here, ya?” She asked as she mixed a drink while you sipped your beer, scanning the room.  
“Yeah, I figured,” you yelled over the din of the crowd. “Ah! Jennie!” You squeaked and ran over to the girl you hadn’t seen in so long.  
“Y/n! Oh my god!” Her tone was just as high when she spotted you. She ran to meet you and you pulled her into a tight hug. “I can’t believe you’re here! I haven’t seen you in so long! I missed you!” Her face lit up before she kissed your cheek.  
“I missed you too! How have you been unnie?” You smiled, Jennie and you had never gotten much time to spend together but you were close anyway, always relishing the times you did get to see each other.  
“I’m good! Great actually! We’re finally working on an album!” She took a sip from her cup as she pulled out of the hug.  
“Are the others here?” You asked, taking another swig from your beer as your friend joined you with her finished drink.  
“Oh yeah, they’re in the back living room, it’s less smoky back there,” she indicated, waving her drink in the direction of the other room.  
Y/f/n shoved her drink in your hand, “For you.”  
“Thanks y/f/n, but I got a beer,” you raised your bottle to her.  
“You’re gonna need two,” She stated, pushing the cup harder into your grasp. When you finally accepted it she pulled out her phone and held the screen in front of your face  
**Jinhwan ?￢ﾀﾍ♀️: is she coming with you?**  
**Jinhwan?￢ﾀﾍ♀️: I know you’re still hanging out with Jinwoo and he probably invited you**  
**Jinhwan?￢ﾀﾍ♀️: she probably won’t come**  
“What the fuck?” You asked as you read the texts .  
She just shrugged, “I didn’t know what to say so I never answered him.”  
Jennie rolled her eyes, “Forget him, come on Lisa will be so happy to see you,” she grabbed your arm and led you further into the apartment.  
You alternated sips from your beer and your mixed drink as you winded your way through the crowd, twisting your hips to a particularly rhythmic song.  
“Lisa! Guess who I found!” Jennie called out as you rounded the corner to the spacious living room.  
Lisa was sitting on the floor, drink in hand, in a circle of people. The other member’s of BlackPink sat next to her. Mino, Bobby, and Hanbin also rounded out the circle. Lisa leapt to her feet to greet you, her cheeks pink with the flush of a girl who might have had one too many drinks. You braced yourself as she hugged you, taking another sip from your cup over her shoulder.  
Your eyes lighted on a soft face behind her, familiar yet foreign, as she patted your hair and complimented your appearance. Your eyes couldn’t seem to focus on anything but the pouty lips and almond eyes taking you in.  
“Me?” You asked, snapping yourself out of a trance, shaking your head as if that would clear out the memories. “You look beautiful! I love this hair color!” You nudged her with your elbow and sipped your beer.  
“Come join us,” Hanbin grinned, his words slurred as he patted the empty space on the ground. “We’re about to play spin the bottle.”  
You focused on keeping your expression neutral as a million scenarios played out in your mind. You could turn and leave without even acknowledging your ex in the room. You could shower one of the other boys with affection to make him jealous. You could tear into his ego.  
You settled for chugging the rest of your beer and taking a seat next to Hanbin, pausing a moment to wiggle your hips while he was at eye level with them, and thrust your now empty bottle into the middle of the circle.

“Yah this is such a kids game” Mino chimed in after Rosé kissed you on the cheek, much to the dissatisfaction of the men in the circle. The bottle was still facing you after her turn. “Let’s up it a little.”  
“Seven minutes in Heaven???” Hanbin asked, nudging you with his elbow. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes in response.  
“Yesss!!! Seven minutes!” Bobby cheered, spilling a few drops of his beverage on the carpet.  
“Yes! Spin it, y/n!” Jennie joined in with him, cheering loudly.  
You sighed and rested your hand on the bottle, all eyes fixed on you, except for one pair. The pair that had been lingering on you all night when you weren’t looking. You knew he was staring and yet he still never acknowledge you, not even to say hi. He didn’t even comment on your new dress, much to your dismay.  
You spun the bottle with more force than you intended and it collided with Lisa’s leg.  
“Yes! I get y/n!” She shouted happily in response.  
You let out a sigh of relief and rose to your feet, making your way to the bedroom just down the hall. You strolled through the door way and took a seat on the bed, sipping from your almost empty cup before setting it on the night stand.  
“You don’t really have to kiss me Li-“ the name died on your tongue as the door shut, the lock turning with a click.  
“Ahhhh Jinnie not fair! It was my turn!” You could hear Lisa whining through the locked door as she pounded her fists against it.  
“What do you think you’re doing Jinhwan?” You rose to your feet and blood rose to your cheeks. Your face felt hot and you knew your ears were turning red.  
“Me? What are you doing here? Dressed like that?” He asked, clearly chuffed, his lips settling in to an angry pout.  
“What?” You asked, a mocking tone to your voice, “you don’t like my dress?” You spun in a circle and the very risqué hem fluttered around you.  
“Did you come here thinking you were going to sleep with Mino if you dressed like that? Because he’s see-“ Jinhwan’s face flushed as he spoke, whether with intoxication or anger you didn’t know.  
“Maybe I did? Why do you care? You broke up with me. Remember?” You snatched your drink back up and took a large gulp from it.  
“Because I was going on tour! I didn’t want you to feel tied down to someone who wasn’t around! I wanted you to be happy!” His voice was angry, but earnest.  
“Sure, that’s why you started messing around with Bomi when you got back,” all your anger from the past week felt like it was swelling in your chest and you wanted to throw something at him.  
“I didn’t do anything with her! I don’t know who told you that. She got drunk and fell asleep in my bed,” his fingers curled and uncurled as he spoke, absentmindedly trying to work out his nerves.  
“Oh because that’s better, you wanted to fuck her but she was unconscious,” every word was laced with venom when you spoke. Some part of you wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt you.  
“No, god y/n, I slept on the couch,” he turned his back to you and you collapsed back on the bed, downing the rest of your drink.  
“So, what now you’re mad at me because you didn’t get laid?” You stared into your empty cup, wishing it would magically refill.  
There was a dull thud as his fist struck the wall and you winced from the sudden outburst. Anger and tension racked his frame; you had never seen him like this.  
“I’m not mad at you…” he sighed as he turned to face you again, eyes pinched shut. You wished he would open them. “But I am frustrated.”  
And with a few quick steps he was in front of you, his hands on your face as he bent over and crashed his lips into yours. Alarm bells were clanging in your head, your body rocketed into high alert as adrenaline coursed through your veins. Your heart seemed to speed up as time slowed down. The music and chatter sounded distant, as if they were fading away.  
And then suddenly time sped up again and your hands pushed against his chest. “What the fuck are you doing Jinhwan?”  
“It’s seven minutes in Heaven right?” His face was still so near yours when he gave you the look. THAT look. His eyes like black pools of ink shining in the low lighting, his lip pulled back between his teeth as his hands came to rest on either side of you.  
“Feels like Hell to me,” you whispered without conviction as he leaned into you again and you fell back onto the bed to put some distance between you.  
“Watching you prance around all night in that dress feels like Hell too,” his voice was low and the words dripped from his mouth like honey, thick and sweet.  
“You’re a real piece of work Jinhwan,” you spoke in a breathless whisper as he lowered himself down on top of you. His chest pressing against yours, one knee resting outside of your thigh before his lips found yours again.  
It’s too late now  
You found yourself thinking for the second time tonight as your lips reflexively moved against his, your hands finding their way into his soft hair. A small moan escaped his lips when he realized you were kissing him back, one hand moving to your hip, squeezing your side before moving to the bare skin of your thigh.  
You scooted yourself back on the bed without breaking the kiss and he moved with you, his other leg now resting outside your thigh as well, trapping you beneath him. He slowly pushed the edge of your dress up, revealing what little it had been hiding. His mouth moved along your jaw and down to your neck, creating a path of rough wet kisses before dragging his tongue along your exposed collar bone.  
“You’re uh…not seeing anyone, right?” He whispered against your skin, sending shivers down your spine. He continued placing soft kisses back up your neck as he waited for your reply.  
“Uh, n-no, I’m not,” you wrapped your arms around his waist as you answered. Hands slowly moving to make their way under his shirt.  
“Good, because you’re supposed to be mine,” you could feel his smile in the crook of your neck before he bit down roughly, causing your hips to buck against him.  
You wiggled your legs against his in frustration and he shifted, sliding his knee between your thighs and pressing it sharply against your core. You wrapped your leg around him and dragged your nails up his back before pulling him down to lay on top of you. Your bodies writhed against each other as he pushed your dress up around your waist, he looked down to see the navy blue lace covering your burning center. Every cell in your body felt like it needed him desperately, a feeling you had been suppressing for months.  
His hand carefully slid around your neck and tugged at the knot holding the halter dress up, loosening it slowly even as his teeth dug into your flesh again. He pushed the fabric away from your chest and cupped your breast, squeezing it through your bra. His hips pushed against you as he did and you could feel his cock, erect and needy, through his jeans. He pushed the cup of your bra out of his way and latched onto your breast with his lips, sucking and nibbling at the hard pink nun of your nipple. Your fingers dug into his back and dragged slowly down his skin.  
He grabbed your thigh as he continued to kiss along your chest, across your sternum and ribs as he pushed the bra further out of his way so his mouth could find your other soft mound. He pulled on your thigh with a tight grip, spreading your legs farther apart and continued to grind his hips against you. You could feel the heat spreading from your core, down your legs and up into your torso.  
Someone was banging on the door and you groaned, wrapping your legs tight around him.  
“Are you guys ok?” Jennie’s sugar sweet voice called from the other side. “It’s been seven minutes.”  
“Go away!” He pried his lips off you to respond quickly.  
You grabbed his face and pulled him back to you, your hungry mouth finding his and your teeth sinking into his lower lip. Your hands quickly found their way down his body and lifted his shirt up. You tore your lips from his to look down at the dips of his hips, the ridges and swells of his abs.  
“Yeah you didn’t get any less hot,” you groaned, mostly to yourself, eliciting that coy grin he loved to use on stage. Your hands continued down to the waistband of his jeans making quick work of the button and zipper. You hastily shoved your hand down to stroke his cock, finding a small damp spot of precum on the fabric of his underwear. You snapped the Calvin Klein band against his skin and pulled his lip between your teeth, tugging a moan out of him.  
He pulled himself away from you just long enough to pull your panties off of you and push his pants down around his ankles. He fell hurriedly back into his spot on top of you, his shaft throbbing just outside your entrance.  
“Say it,” he whispered in your ear.  
You let out a pathetic whimper and he lightly pressed the tip of his cock against your folds.  
“Say it,” he growled again, this time more commanding.  
“I’m yours baby,” you moaned against his ear and he thrust his full length into you.  
“Who do you belong to?” He asked, his voice low and sultry as he continued stroking in and out of you, his pace fast and eager.  
“You, fuck, I belong to you,” your back arched and your hips bucked against his to get him deeper into you.  
“Say my name,” he murmured.  
“Fuck me harder if you want me to say it,” you wanted to give him a teasing look as you said it, but couldn’t because your head tilted back and your eyes slammed shut as he buried himself in your tight wet cavern.  
He held back a laugh as he pushed himself up. He pressed one hand into your shoulder and with the other grabbed your breast and shoved into you with more force. His eyes were hungry as he watched your other tit bounce with each stroke. He smiled down at you again, the bed frame creaking under his thrust. “Who do you belong to?” He asked again.  
“You Jinhwan, I’m yours baby, please I’m all yours, just fuck me,” you cried out, and you were sure everyone in the other room could hear.  
“Good girl,” he moaned, grabbing your thighs and holding them as far open as you could stand, snapping into you even faster, his cock stroking that deep seated bundle of pleasure inside you with each thrust.  
Another loud bang on the door.  
“If you two are fucking in there you’re buying me new sheets,” Mino yelled from the other side of the wall.  
Jinhwan groaned and hunched over, still keeping up his pace. You thought he wanted another kiss but he instead reached over and grabbed a pillow, chucking it at the wall. As he tried to sit back up your fingers snapped around his throat and you squeezed ever so gently, tugging him back down to you. He pressed his chest flush against yours as his rhythm started to lose it’s steadiness, becoming broken and dissonant. You turned his head so his ear was next to your lips.  
“And who do you belong to?” you whispered, running your tongue along his earlobe.  
He sighed, a soft and languid noise, “You, always you,” He replied. He pulled your hand away from his throat and intertwined his fingers with yours. He repeated the gesture with your other hand and pinned them both above your head as his sporadic thrusts seem to push into you harder with each snap of his hips. His fingers gripped yours tighter, painfully so, as his lips came crashing against your ear. A soft string of cuss words and whimpers fell from his lips carelessly, like rain rolling down a windowpane as he rutted his hips against you. You could feel the warmth of his release filling you, your name a soft whisper on his tongue as he kissed your cheek, temple, jaw, and the corner of your eye over and over. His grip on your hands finally slackened and you wrapped your arms around him, cradling the back of his head and holding him against you.  
“I’m so sorry,” he sighed as his eyes fluttered shut, his thick eyelashes batting against your cheek.  
“Jinnie…you know I’d love to sit here and listen to you apologize and profess your undying love for me but…Mino is already going to kill us,” you patted his head as you spoke.  
“Oh, right…” he let out a yawn as he laid his against your chest. “We should probably get dressed then.” His eyes closed and nuzzled into you, lips pouting just enough to graze your skin.  
“Hey, no Jinhwan, we are not sleeping here,” you poked and prodded at his side but he just snuggled into you again with a soft mewling sound. You sighed and wrapped your arms around him. He knew you loved it when he took control in bed, but he also knew that if he wanted to get his way with you all he had to do was be his typical sweet self. You couldn’t help but wonder what kind of sheets he was going to buy Mino as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
